


American Leprechaun

by sinistercereal



Category: jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Bully Mark, High School, M/M, Nerd Jack, Pining, YouTubers - Freeform, Young Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-07-27 18:03:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20050267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinistercereal/pseuds/sinistercereal
Summary: Sean is the new kid in school after his mom and him move to America from Ireland. He's already made himself an enemy: Mark, the red haired, school jock. The only thing keeping him going is the chats with his American dream Markiplier that he plays games with on Youtube.





	1. Leprechaun

**Author's Note:**

> Tags and overall rating and warning are going to change as I add more chapters to this.
> 
> Yall can hit me up on my Tumblr (sinistercereal) or check out the rest of my works for the time being. They aint great but they might give you a chuckle.
> 
> This is my first time writing Septiplier so please bare with me

“Out of the fucking way, Irish twat.” The red haired jock shoved the new kid hard into the wall as he walked with his friends down the hall.

Sean, the Irish ‘twat’ was the new kid in school. His mom was able to find a better paying job in California than in Ireland so the two packed up and moved to America. Sean was a freshman. He was glad that he had transferred at the beginning of high school rather than in between the school year. He already knew that people were going to bully him since he was Irish and had bright green hair. He looked like some freakin leprechaun. That name had stuck as soon as he came into the building.

He wasn’t for sure why but this jock named Mark immediately took a liking to the lad as soon as he stepped into the school building. He had thought that the man was coming up to say hello or to at least help him find his locker rather than shove him into the wall and claim him as his public enemy. The only reason why Sean knew that the jock’s name was Mark was because the principal yelled at him and gave him detention.

Sean looked at the slip of paper in his hand and made his way down the hallway. He was already late for the first day of school due to being jetlagged a few days prior. He wasn’t exactly used to the time change yet. He was only thankful that the principal and teachers understood instead of giving him detention for his tardiness.

“3345….3346…33… Ah ha! 3352!” The green bean grinned at the accomplishment of being able to find his locker. American lockers were a lot larger than those in Ireland. Sean put in the code on the paper and smiled as the locker opened for him like magic.

Now, he had to locate his first class in the building. The school wasn’t huge but it was still difficult to navigate when you were the new kid and had to do it on your own. Sean took in a deep breath before gently opening the door to his first period. He froze when everyone turned to look at who was coming in late on the first day.

The teacher smiled and stood up. “Everyone. This is our new student, Sean McLoughlin. He’s from Ireland.” Sean awkwardly waved his hand. “H-Hello…”

“Please. Take a seat next to Mr. Fischbach.” The male pointed over to the empty seat next to the red haired jock from before, Mark. The guy rolled his eyes as he watched the leprechaun walk over and take a seat next to him.

Sean paid attention to the lecture and took notes while Mark just stared at the teacher in complete and utter boredom.

“Alright class. How about we take a few minutes for everyone to get to know their science partner? You guys are arranged two at a table. The pair of you will be partners for the school year.”

Mark’s eyes widened. The full year? He snapped out of it when an extremely pale hand was stretched out in front of him. Sean smiled at the red head. “I’m Sean. Mark… right?” The male glared at the green haired man before sighing.

“Let me make this clear. We are not friends. You and I will never be friends. You and I are just lab partners. Period. I don’t want to hear you talk unless it has to be about whatever experiment we are doing together. That’s it. I don’t want to participate with you or be associated with a dumb fuck like you outside of this room or I will beat your ass and ship you back to Ireland in a coffin. Got it?”

Sean just swallowed hard and pulled his hand back. “Got it.”

“Good.” Mark turned away from him and played on his phone.

Looks like he already made an enemy. One that had just threatened his life. Was this how Americans tried to be friendly? Sean wasn’t for sure. He had never had any contact with Americans except for playing games on Youtube with his occasional guy named Markiplier. The thought of his American friend made the Irishman smile. He pulled out his phone and got on Discord. His smile widened when he saw that Markiplier was online.

_Jacksepticeye: “Hey, Mark! Guess what!?”_

_Markiplier: “Jack? What are you doing up at this time? Aren’t you supposed to be asleep?”_

_Jacksepticeye: “I should be…. But guess what!”_

_Markiplier: “What?”_

_Jacksepticeye: “I’m in California!”_

“Fuck!” Mark slammed his knee against the table causing Sean to jump.

_Markiplier: “What?! Really?!”_

_Jacksepticeye: “Yeah! My mom got that job after all! Sorry I wasn’t online all week but I had to help pack so we could leave asap”_

_Markiplier: “Dude! That’s awesome! We should meet up and try to do a collab together! I was thinking about buying a new webcam since mine has been broke for a long time. Maybe we could film ourselves playing something at my place. I bet the Septiplier fans would get a kick out of it!_

Sean felt his cheeks heat up. The Irishman had a massive crush on his American friend. He wanted to meet him so bad that it hurt. That was one of the perks of being in America. He was actually able to finally meet up with other Youtubers and collab with them in real life rather than over the computer. He might be able to even make real friends with them rather than just Youtube friends.

_Jacksepticeye: “I would love that! I’m free anytime to meet up!”_

_Markiplier: “Really? How about Saturday? We could meet up at Starbucks since I know that you know what that is.”_

_Jacksepticeye: “Love it. Maybe you can take me on that date now, Markimoo.”_

_Markiplier: “Anything for my Jackieboy. But no, seriously. Are you free Saturday?”_

_Jacksepticeye: “Of course I am! I’m looking forward to it!”_

_Markiplier: “Cool! I’ll text you the location to meet up at!”_

The bell rang signaling the end of class. Sean put his stuff away and accidently hit Mark with his elbow in the process. “Watch it, nerd!” Mark smacked the Irishman upside the head before leaving the classroom. Americans were truly mysterious.


	2. Lunch

Sean was practically skipping happily through the halls after he had spoke with Markiplier on Discord. The lad wished that Saturday couldn’t come any sooner. He had dreamed of the day when he could meet the guy that pretty much swept him off his feet. Everyone was in love with Markiplier. The guy was a charmer. Sean didn’t even have to know what he looked like to know that he was one.

He had to introduce himself in every class. The lad wasn’t exactly introverted but he did get shy when meeting new people. Sean had talked with a few classmates and prayed that they would be friends by the end of the school year. The only kid that Sean was having trouble talking to was Mark.

Once the bell for lunch rang, Sean went to his locker to put the mountain of textbooks that his instructors gave him on the first day. He was a good child and had practically already finished all of his homework for each class. The leprechaun heard a deep sigh and noticed who his locker was right next to: Mark.

“Seriously? I have to see you outside of class?” Sean didn’t even have to look at the male to know that his eyes were rolling.

The man closed his locker before turning to Mark and sticking out his hand with a smile. “I think we might have gotten off on the wrong foot.”

“Really? Are you deaf or something? I’m not going to be your friend.”

“We could at least be civil with each other. I never did anything bad to you.”

Mark sighed before giving the green boy a smile and shaking his hand. “How about we sit together at lunch?”

Sean practically jumped his joy. “Really!? I-I mean, sure. Yeah.”

The boy did a little jig when Mark wasn’t looking before following him to the lunch room. The place was packed with starving teenagers. Mark led Sean over to a table with other football players. The guys at the table rose a brow at Mark in confusion when he saw the green haired nerd. They placed their bags down before getting in line to get food.

Sean looked at his phone and noticed that Markiplier was online. He was about to shoot him a message before getting a message from his best friend, Pewdiepie.

_Pewdiepie: Hey, Jack. Enjoying California?_

_Jacksepticeye: It’s pretty great._

_Pewdiepie: What about the new school? Good first day?_

_Jacksepticeye: I guess? Kind of? I’m not sure. _

_Pewdiepie: Any of those American girls running after you yet?_

_Jacksepticeye: Oh. You know it. Not as fast as they are when they see the Pewds. _

Sean saw the lunch and practically cheered. Oh yeah. It was pizza day. Who didn’t love pizza day? He thanked the lunch lady before grabbing his tray. The man grabbed a drink and fruit before going to pay for his food. Mark waited for him in case he forgot where they were sitting at. The green haired boy smiled at the red man and followed him back to the table.

Sean sat down across from Mark. The other football players rolled their eyes at the Irishman. Were all American jocks this way? He quietly played on his phone to avoid eye contact with the guys.

_Pewdiepie: Girls are pretty cute but we both know that you play for the other team, Jack._

Sean blushed a bit when he read that message. Only Felix knew that the man was gay. He was also the only one that knew that he had a crush on Markiplier. Everyone knew that the guy was an arrogant asshole but Sean wanted to get to know him like he got to with Felix.

_Jacksepticeye: Shush you. _

“Texting your girlfriend?” Mark ate his pizza while looking at Sean.

“Huh? Oh. No. Just my friend.”

“Really? You’re blushing like it’s your girlfriend or something.” Mark looked the boy up and down. “Boyfriend?”

Sean practically choked on his milk when Mark said that to him. “W-What?!”

The jock shrugged. “What? Nothing wrong with it. Just saying that you looked gay is all- w-which isn’t a bad thing either. Just saying that you look like the kind of guy that goes for both”

Sean just stared at Mark in shock. The jock just rose his brow at him. Sean looked away from him and continued to eat in silence. Was being gay normal in America? The Irishman was very curious. He glanced at Mark for a minute. “…. Are you gay?”

Mark coughed before looking at him. “Bi. But yeah. And no. I’m not interested.”

“Wasn’t asking. I have my eyes on someone else.”

The red head nodded and finished eating before the bell rang for classes to be over. Sean threw away his trash before heading to his last few classes of the day. The man jumped out of his seat when the last bell ran to let school out. Sean ran outside and went straight home. He went into his room and opened up his laptop, turning on Minecraft, before screaming into his microphone: “TOP OF THE MORNING TO YOU LADDIES!”


	3. The bathroom

Just a few more days until Markiplier. Sean could barely control how happy he was. He was going to see Mr. Sexy in two days. The Irishman jumped out of bed and happily took a shower before going downstairs to make himself breakfast. He opened the cabinet and put some toast in the toaster.

_Jacksepticeye: Morning Mark! Can’t wait for Saturday!_

Sean pulled out the butter and spread some on his toast before hearing his phone ding.

_Pewdiepie: Two days before you meet that asshole_

_Jacksepticeye: Oh shush. _

He put his phone in his pocket and grabbed his backpack. Sean gave his mom a hug before making his way outside with his toast. He ate the buttery goodness while walking to school like the anime weeb he was_. I wonder what Mark and I are going to do Saturday. Maybe collab? Maybe hang out? What if he doesn’t like me? What if- _Sean fell down when he was collided with another person. He looked up and saw the red haired jock.

Mark rolled his eyes as the green leprechaun. “Watch where you’re going, nerd!”

Sean got up and brushed himself off. “Sorry. I was thinking about stuff”

“Yeah. Nerd stuff.” He flicked the lad in the forehead.

“Ow!” He flicked him back.

“What did you do that for?!”

“You started it!”

“Oh? _I _started it? _You_ were the one that ran into _me_!”

Sean crossed his arms in front of his chest and just stared at him. He narrowed his eyes as he observed the strange Asian. “You’re a jerk.”

Mark blinked in shock. “I haven’t even done anything to you today to make you say that.”

“Doesn’t change that you are a jerk.” Sean picked up his bag and continued to walk to school. Mark just stared at the Irishman before following him.

He got to his locker and put his bag inside. He pulled out the textbooks, folders, and notebooks he would need before lunch. Sean blushed a bit when he heard his phone ding.

Markiplier: Me neither! Can’t wait to get coffee then be weird together!

Jacksepticeye: Woooooooo! Party about to begin!

Markiplier: I’m going to rock your world!

Jacksepticeye: Can’t wait

Sean kind of wished that Mark would just rock his world. His nervous crush would then be a full blown relationship. Just the thought of it brought butterflies to his stomach. He smiled and put his phone in his pocket before shutting his locker and heading to class where the red head was.

Mark was setting up the experiment they would be doing that morning. Sean walked over and put his bag in his chair. He pulled out his textbook and tried to help Mark only to get his hand slapped away.

“I got it.”

“You sure? I can help”

Mark looked at the chemicals in the back of the room. “Just go measure what we need so we can get this over with as soon as class starts” Sean nodded and grabbed a worksheet from the front of the room before going to the back to measure out the chemicals for the lab. He pulled out a few glass beakers and measured what they needed for chemistry. Sean mixed the chemicals into a test tube and carried that back along with a beaker of ice and one of water. He handed them one by one to Mark so that he would put them in the apparatus. They were supposed to heat up one of the beakers on a hot plate and then put in into ice. Sean had already added the chemicals they needed in order for the reaction to occur.

Mark put the beaker on the hot plate. He attached the test tube to a clamp and sat it in the beaker of water to heat up. He sat back in his chair and stared into the abyss after setting a timer for the lab. Sean glanced at him as they waited. He worked on the worksheet that was for the lab. It was a group effort assignment. It made sense for Sean to do the written work since Mark set up everything. It only seemed fair.

Mark watched the water boil. He glanced at Sean out of the corner on his eye. The Irishman was focused on writing. The red haired jock leaned over and ruffled the lad’s hair. Sean rose a brow at him. “What are you doing?”

“Nothing.” He continued to ruffle it more. “You look nice with messed up hair.”

“My hair is always messed up. It’s called bed head.”

Mark removed the tube and shoved it into ice once they were ready. Sean wrote down the results and turned in the paper before helping Mark clean up before class was over. The rest of his classes went pretty well. Sean was a good student. A loud student but a good one. He mostly stared outside most of the day before lunch. He took his stuff to his locker once lunch bell rang. He pulled out the stuff he would need for the rest of the day. Sean made his way toward lunch before someone grabbed his arm and dragged him into the boy’s restroom. He fought the arm off.

“What Mark?! It’s meatball day!”

Mark pressed Sean against the wall and kissed him roughly on the lips. The Irishman blushed and shoved the jock. Each shove just made Mark press Sean harder. _What’s going on? What is this?_ Mark shoved his tongue inside the Irishman’s mouth and ground against his crotch. _I don’t like this. I need out._

Sean bit Mark. The Asian flinched and jumped back a bit in shock. Sean took his chance and kneed Mark in the crotch before slapping him and running out of the bathroom. He avoided the jock like the plague. Once Sean got home, he went to his room and cried himself to sleep. He didn’t know what happened in the bathroom but he knew one thing: he didn’t hate it.


	4. I kissed a boy......and I liked it

Sean had one of the worst nights he ever had. He couldn’t stop stressing over what happened in the bathroom with Mark to focus on sleeping. It was almost 5 am. He would have to be up soon to get ready for school_. I don’t want to go. I don’t want to see Mark._ Sean debating skipping school. Tomorrow was the day he would see Markiplier. It was a pretty good deal.

He sighed and sat up in bed. _Might as well get up now since I’m not going to be able to sleep._ The Irishman went into his bathroom and took a shower. The lad played with his fluffy hair in the bathroom. His eyes were too puffy to put in contacts from crying over what happened at school. He opened the cabinet and put his glasses on. The green lephracaun made his way downstairs and turned on the coffee pot. _Might as well eat some actual breakfast_. He opened the cabinet and grabbed the box of pancake mix. He poured the ingredients together and fried up a few fluffy creatures on the stove. He put those bad boys on a plate and poured a mountain of maple syrup over them. Sean poured himself a huge glass of black coffee. He sat down at his table and pulled out his phone, taking a picture of himself to put on Instagram and Twitter.

_Pewdiepie: Why are you awake? Isn’t it super early?_

_Jacksepticeye: I had a bad day_

_Pewdiepie: What happened?_

_Jacksepticeye: Just some asshole pined me against the wall and kissed me in the bathroom_

_Pewdiepie: Wait what!?!!?!!?!_

_Jacksepticeye: YEAH! AND I’M NOT EVEN SURE WHY. THE GUY HATES ME_

_Pewdiepie: Maybe he shows his affection through violence?_

_Jacksepticeye: I’m thinking about skipping. I’ll be in a better mood tomorrow with Markiplier anyways_

_Pewdiepie: Avoid one asshole to hang out with another asshole? How lovely_

_Jacksepticeye: Oh shut up._

Sean rolled his eyes and started eating his pancakes. Damn did he love pancakes. And the rich taste of black coffee? SOOOO GOOD. He could orgasm just by eating sweet food with bitter coffee. Stuff like that made his stomach very pleased. His phone blew up with comments on the photo he posted. Sean couldn’t help but chuckle as he read them.

“FUCKING HELL!!!” Sean threw his phone when his alarm went off in his hand. _Give me a heart attack, why don’t ya._ He calmed his beating heart and picked up the phone, turning the alarm off before waking up his mom.

_Jacksepticeye: Where and when are we meeting up tomorrow?_

Sean put his dishes in the sink and washed them, drying and putting them away. He made a few extra pancakes for his mom.

_Markiplier: 1pm at Starbucks on Main St?_

_Jacksepticeye: Sounds good to me!_

Sean sighed when he looked at the clock. He was too much of a goody two shoes to skip school. His mom would kill him if he did. He grabbed his backpack and made his way to school.

Markiplier: Have you ever done something bad but didn’t mean it to be that bad?

The lad rose a brow at the strange message.

Jacksepticeye: Sometimes. What happened?

Markiplier: I kind of kissed his boy that I like and he ran away

Sean stopped dead in his tracks. Markiplier was in love with someone else. He bit his lip and tried to calm down. _It’s fine. He’s still your best friend. I should be happy for him._

_Jacksepticeye: Why didn’t you go after him?_

_Markiplier: He looked mad! I didn’t want him to punch me!_

_Jacksepticeye: Why would he punch you? Just try to talk to him about what happened. _

_Markiplier: Easy for you to say_

_Jacksepticeye: Come on. Markimoo scared of a little boy? _

_Markiplier: NO_

_Markiplier: I’M SCARED OF MY LITTLE MOO HEART GETTING BROKE_

_Jacksepticeye: You’ll be fine. If the boy likes you back, then everything should be okay, right?_

Sean was upset but also happy for Mark. He kind of hoped that this boy was also not actually a boy as in a child. The lad wasn’t exactly sure of how old Markiplier was. All he knew was what he got when they played games together on voice. Most people used a voice modifier when they played together. He didn’t even know what Markiplier looked like. _What if he was some creepy old man that liked to hit on little boys?_ Sean shook that thought of his head as he made his way into the school building.

He grabbed his stuff from his locker before making his way to class. Sean avoided eye contact with Mark as he walked over to his seat. He moved his chair to put some distance between them.

“Sean, I’m sorry about yesterday. I shouldn’t have done that”

“Done what?” Sean didn’t want to talk about it. He was still on edge over the whole event. He just wanted it to be done and over with.

Mark rolled his eyes at him. “Do I have to spell it out? The thing in the bathroom. The kiss.”

The Irishman pulled out his notebook and got ready for lecture.

“Come on Se-

“I don’t want to talk right now!”

Mark sighed. “Fine. We’ll talk at lunch.”

Sean sighed in relief. He only hoped that Mark wasn’t going to try to kiss him again at lunch. He might actually hit him this time if he’s not pinned against the wall. The lad practically ran out of the classroom before Mark could say anything to him.

When lunch came around, Sean dreaded what was going to happen. _Should I just hide in my locker? Maybe I can eat in the bathroom like those nerdy kids in the movies? What if Mark tries to beat me up for not accepting him? Oh God. What if he’s getting the entire football team to come beat me up?_ His head was swimming with the worst things possible. And what did Sean do? He hid in one of the bathroom stalls on the other side of the school building. There was too much fear in him to face Mark right now. _I’m just a coward._

He did what he knew was best in order to calm himself down: messaging Markiplier

_Jacksepticeye: How is everything going?_

_Markiplier: Not sure_

_Jacksepticeye: ?_

_Markiplier: I don’t think the boy likes me very well. _

_Jacksepticeye: Oh…. I’m sorry_

_Markiplier: It’s fine. My fault anyways. At least we still have Septiplier._

_Jacksepticeye: Together forever!_

_Markiplier: SEPTIPLIER AWAY!!!!!_

Sean chuckled happily and held his phone to his chest. He loved this guy. He’s never even met him. Markiplier said that the boy he was after didn’t exactly return his feelings. That meant that Sean might actually have a chance with him. The boy could dream. Only tomorrow could tell.


	5. I really like him

_Todays the day! I finally get to meet him!_ Sean couldn’t sleep at all. His body was full of intense anxiety with actually meeting Markiplier face to face. His one crush that he had for years. He looked at the clock and noticed that it was 2 am. His mom had left a note on the fridge that she was working midnight to 8 am.

_Jacksepticeye: Can’t wait for our coffee date, Markimoo <3_

Just the thought of actually meeting his crush was enough to arouse the Irishman. It was wrong to think of someone sexually since he didn’t even know what Markiplier even looked at or what kind of person he was. He couldn’t help that he fell in love with that goof. _I hope that he is everything I’ve ever dreamed him to be. He’s childish but also a big goof. _Sean bit his lip as his brain drifted off to dream land where his hunk lived.

The only thing that brought the green haired male back was his boner pressing against the stomach he was laying on. Sean leaned over into his nightstand and pulled out lube and a large dildo. He managed to buy this without his mom knowing. Thankfully, she never cared to look in his room since the lad wanted privacy, being a teenager and all. Most guys wouldn’t have a dildo in their room that they used to masturbate with on special occasions. Most guys would have a life supply of lotion and porn that they watched in secret to get off.

The gift had been a prank from Pewdiepie when he told him that he was gay. Sean had just rolled his eyes. He thought about throwing it away but the thought of using it on himself kind of turned him on. Of course, he had to hide it from his mother. No way was he going to ever let her know that he owned something like that.

Sean bit his lip as he looked at the toy. _Damn. Felix knows way too well that I like thick guys_. The dildo was pretty huge. Pewdiepie had bought him a thick and long piece of work. The lad barely ever used the toy since his mom worked odd hours. The only time he had ever thought about using it was when he had wet dreams of Markiplier.

The teen stripped himself down and went over to the wooden chair he had at his desk. He would use his gaming chair but it would be almost impossible to clean up everything. Sean used the suction cup on the dildo and pressed it down onto the chair. The toy was as long as the teen’s hip to his knee. He couldn’t help but blush a bit from knowing how much he enjoyed wrecking himself with that thing._ I wish this was Markiplier. The things I want to do to him. _Sean had thought about sending Mark nudes or videos of him masturbating but he didn’t want to scare the guy or do something illegal since the Irishman was still a minor.

_Markiplier: Me neither! Why are you up so early? It’s Saturday. School life sucking you in?_

_Jacksepticeye: Nah. Just pampering myself to look sexy for you later, big boy_

_It was normal for them to flirt occasionally with each other. That was just how they communicated when they were talking to their Septiplier fans._

_Markiplier: Oh? Thinking about me in the middle of the night? That’s kind of dangerous. _

_Jacksepticeye: How so?_

_Markiplier: Makes me wonder what kind of stuff you do in the dark, Jackaboy. I knew you were kinky but damn._

_If only he knew._ Sean chuckled and put his phone down. He coated the toy in a thick layer of lube before climbing onto the chair and lowering himself down with a moan. The lad bit his lip as he took the whole penis_. If only I was riding him. _The thought made him lick his lips. Sean gripped the back of the wooden chair as he fucked himself on the toy.

“Uhh! Markiplier! Yes!” The green haired man was very loud when it came to pleasuring himself. A lot louder than how he was when doing his intros on Youtube. Sean threw his head back as he rammed the toy deeper and deeper. Thank God his mom wasn’t home. He pinched his nipples as he rolled his hips over the toy. “Damn, Markiplier. You’re so thick~” The boy fucked the toy until coming all his chest. His body shivered from the intense pleasure.

Sean chuckled softly_. I’m totally going to Hell for this_. There was nothing more the guy wanted than to pin Markiplier down and ride him or have Markiplier pin him over something and fuck his brains out. Sean was a masochist. He moaned as he rolled his hips on the toy_. One more round before bed. I can’t have myself getting a boner during our coffee date but I also can’t overdo it so I can sit down tomorrow._ The Irishman smirked and put a cock ring on himself_. I’ll tire myself out so I can sleep._ The guy might as well work out the tension and build up anxiety.

The green haired lad cried out as he pounded himself against the toy. There was no doubt in his mind that he didn’t look lustful as he worked himself on the toy. Felix really knew his stuff. “Markiplier! Yeah! Ah! Fuck me harder! Yes daddy!” Using a dildo really brought out the kinky part of the Irishman. His legs were burning from having to hold himself up but the itch in his ass told him to keep going. His penis hardened around the cock ring which only added to the lad’s burning pleasure.

Sean had kept one of the vibrating, muscle spasm toys that he had used with Felix when they made a video together. He put the pads on his nipples and turned the toy on max. The Irishman drooled and cried out for Markiplier as he worked himself on the man’s imaginary dick. The lad went at it for what seemed like hours. The itch inside him constantly asking to be scratched harder and faster. The boy removed the cock ring and fucking rammed himself down on the toy as his moans turned more feminine than usual. He had really worked himself up.

“Ugh! Mark!” He moaned out the guy’s name as he splattered cum all over his chest. Sean practically fell to the floor once his legs gave out. The lad giggled as his heart beat raced. _That was one of the best orgasms ever._ He panted until falling asleep on the floor


	6. I like him......but not exactly him

Markiplier on the other hand wasn’t too crazy about wanting Jacksepticeye. He had his eye on someone else: his science partner, Sean. Mark knew very well that other Youtubers, along with his fans, were crazy about him. He was pretty charming. He often got comments about fans finding him attractive or liking his laugh. The red haired male did have a thing for Jacksepticeye’s laugh. All of their fans created a ship name for them: Septiplier.

Of course, the two would always mess around with that name. A lot of Youtubers that played games together often got shipped together. It was natural. Jacksepticeye was often shipped with Markiplier and Pewdiepie since he played games with them a lot.

Mark met Jack through a game that he played with Pewdiepie. At the time, neither of them used a webcam during their playthrough on Discord. Even though he couldn’t exactly see what Jack looked like, he knew that the guy must have been charming based on how he laughed. Plus, the guy was from Ireland. All the girls loved people from the United Kingdom. Especially the British. Mark wasn’t a girl but he did find himself having a light crush on Jack. They usually messaged each other once a day since they played together with Felix. The Asian was kind of thankful of the Swede for introducing them even though he knew that Pewdiepie didn’t exactly like him.

The boys would occasionally play together which caused their ship name to take over the internet. They agreed to make their appearance to each other a mystery for the fans which gave rise to a mountain ton of fanfiction. Mark knew that Jack had a crush on him. The Irishman wasn’t exactly good at hiding his feelings. Plus, his fans would occasionally sneak over to the red haired boy’s channel and tell him that they should go on a date.

To be honest, Mark didn’t really have a crush on Jack. Yeah they would flirt but it was more for show. Jack was his friend. His best friend. Mark had a minor crush on the boy before but his heart almost burst out of his chest when he was partnered with the new kid at his school, Sean. Mark had never seen a guy as beautiful before. He was shy, loud, goofy, and all around adorable. The Asian was weak to his knees whenever the Irishman and him were in the same room. Like any teenage boy, usually they let their crush know that they liked them by bullying them. Mark didn’t exactly know how to just come out and say that he wanted to go on a date with Sean. Mark was a jock. He was supposed to act cool and be like the school bully. But Sean did things to him that made it hard for him to keep on the bad boy act.

Mark had beaten himself up when he pulled Sean into the bathroom and kissed him. All he wanted to do was be in a more private setting to ask the guy out. He knew that Sean had a crush on someone else but that didn’t stop the jock from trying. He didn’t expect to get hit for kissing the lad but the guy did deserve it since he did pin the leprechaun against the bathroom wall. The one thing that confused him was that Sean didn’t seem like he was resisting.

Jack had managed to help talk Mark through it. The guy tried his best to try to apologize to Sean but he also didn’t want to scare him or get too lost in those blue eyes and kiss him again. Jack was the guy’s best friend. Mark was happy to have him in his life. They could literally talk about anything.

Mark was in the bathroom getting ready for his coffee date with Jacksepticeye. They had been friends for years. It was time they finally met in person. It was a miracle that his mom managed to get her dream job in America. Especially, in California where they could finally be friends outside of their computer screens. _Maybe Jack could help me with Sean since they are both Irish. They might even know each other. Jack did say that Ireland wasn’t a heavily populated place and that he lived in a very small town._

The Asian took a shower before getting out and putting his contacts in. He pulled out his phone to send Jack a message to make sure he was awake since it was almost 11 am. Mark wasn’t for sure where exactly the guy had moved to so he wanted to make sure that he gave him enough time to get ready and get to Starbucks. He was planning to take the guy around town and let him sight see since Jack said that he was into that kind of thing.

_Markiplier: Wakey wakey, Jackaboy. It’s 11 am. _

Mark blushed softly at his cell phone background. He had taken a picture of Sean during class while the guy was focused on the lecture. _He’s so beautiful. I really want him to like me. I really want to talk to him normally. Maybe even take him on a date. And kiss him more._ The guy could dream. He was head over heels for the Irishman.

Mark fluffed out his hair as he played with it in the mirror. _Damn. I really need to cut my hair. _He wanted to look his best for his Irish best friend. He wanted to knock that guy to the ground with his beauty. All he knew about Jack was how the guy sounded which could have been fake due to voice modifiers. His fans had hinted that the guy was pretty skinny and short which Mark was all for since he wasn’t exactly a giant himself. The guy was a bit on the chubby side but he hoped that Jack would be fine with it.

The boy went to his closet and pulled out his lucky flannel and a pair of black jeans. “Looking good, sexy” He motivated himself in the mirror before looking at the time on his phone. It was almost noon. He sent Jack a message while making his way to the coffee shop.

_Markiplier: On my way. I’ll meet you there._


	7. I want him to like me

Sean groaned as he woke on the floor after the intense masturbation session from earlier that morning. The guy blushed when he noticed the amount of liquid on the wooden chair from the activity. _I really went to town on that thing, didn’t I._ The dildo, floor, and wooden seat of the chair were soaked in lubricant, semen, and ass liquid. Just looking at the mess kind of turned the lad on. His ass may have been sore but he could have totally went for another round that morning just by looking at the mess he had created when thinking about Markiplier.

_Markiplier…. OH MY GOD WHAT TIME IS IT!?!?!_

He jumped up only to fall back down to the floor with a moan like groan. _Yeah. I overdid it_. He stretched his wee little arm over and grabbed his cell phone. _Oh good. It’s only 8 am_. The urge to fuck himself or take a shower kept passing through his mind. Sean supported himself as he slowly got up. He grabbed a few tissues and cleaned up his mess from the other night before grabbing the toy and going into the bathroom. _Might as well clean it while I’m showering. Maybe even beat another round out before mom gets home._

The lad blushed at how sticky the toy was. He could have easily slipped the thing inside without even lubricating it. That’s how wet he had made it that morning. He really needed to stop the itch growing inside of his ass. He carefully navigated back to his bed and looked in the drawer where he hid the toy. The boy pulled out one of the different skins that he could put on the toy to add extra pleasure. Sean bit his lip at the one he pulled out: intense barbs.

Sean pushed the toy on the edge of the bath tub and put the spiky skin over the toy. _Oh damn._ Those spikes would easily scratch at his lustful itch. He licked his lips before lowing himself back on the familiar creature. The Irishman let out a moan as the toy scratched roughly against his walls. It was painful was very pleasurable. He groaned when he tightened his ass, letting the bards impale him. The kid moaned as he tore himself apart on the toy. The barbs fucked hard against his itch. It wasn’t long until the Irishman was a panting, cumming mess.

He wiped his sweaty hair out of the way and washed the toy in the bathroom sink before jumping in the shower. The hot water felt good on his skin. Sean made sure to scrub himself like a madman to get the scent of sex off before meeting Markiplier on their coffee date. It was one thing to masturbate in secret but another to let the guy know that he was actually doing it.

His phone beeped when he got out of the shower. Sean saw the message from Markiplier and chuckled. The guy was too cute. Sean tried himself out with a towel before looking at himself in the mirror. He opened the cabinet and pulled out his contacts. The lad groaned in anger when he started having trouble putting them on. “Come on! Get in me fookin eye!” Sean screamed in anger as he kept failing. He was too anxious about his date and his entire body wasn’t functioning properly. _Fine. We’ll wear glasses. I still look cute in glasses._

_Oh God. My hair looks like a mess_. The Irishman grabbed a comb and did his best to try to style his hair so he didn’t scare Markiplier away. The last thing he wanted to do was scare away his crush for good. Especially when your crush is your best friend.

_Pewdiepie: Big day, lover boy?_

_Jacksepticeye: Yeah_

_Pewdiepie: Your ass hurt?_

_Jacksepticeye: Um. Why are you asking?_

_Pewdiepie: So you DID play with yourself last night. You accidently called me during your love making. It was a strange wake up call but I didn’t exactly hate it. You even woke up Marzia. _

Sean blushed. He checked his phone and saw that he did in face call his bestie last night_. I called Felix. Oh my god. I must have hit the button when I put my phone on the table._

_Pewdiepie: Don’t worry about it though. _

_Pewdiepie: Have fun today. Don’t let Mark rape you. It’s not like you would stop him even if he did though_

The Irishman rolled his eyes. Felix was right though. Sean might not stop Markiplier if he tried to touch him or try to take him to a hotel. He might even be able to live out a few of his kinky fantasies that he had for the guy. His phone beeped and he realized that Mark was on his way to the shop already.

It’s noon! And I look like trash! Sean fixed his hair like a mad man before going into his closet and pulling out a blue t shirt and black skinny jeans. It wasn’t supposed to be a bit chilly so he also grabbed a dark gray jacket. He looked in his drawer and pulled out some cash in case they decided to go somewhere that was cash only since Markiplier was planning on showing the lad the city. Sean had never seen the city. All he knew was that those places were huge. The lad came from a small village. The largest thing they had was probably a bar.

The man looked at himself in the mirror before putting a gray beanie in his hair_. I look cute. Right? I think I look cute. Am I trying too hard? What if Markiplier doesn’t like me like how I like him? What if he only saw me as his friend?_ The Irishman took in a deep breath to calm his hyperventilation. _Everything will be okay. It’s just coffee. It’s not like we are getting married._ The lad blushed._ I wish I could marry him. Damn. I really, really like him._

Sean took a few deep breaths and smacked his cheeks to pump himself up. The two boys were just going to Starbucks then on a tour of the city. Whatever happens will happen. He grabbed his wallet and gave himself one final look before going to the coffee shop.

_Here goes nothing._


	8. Starbucks

Mark was the first to arrive at the Starbucks. He was early so he decided to give Jacksepticeye a few extra minutes since he didn’t know exactly where the guy would be coming from. He jumped in line and ordered himself something to drink before finding a seat, waiting for the Irishman to arrive. He continued to check his phone in case Jack said that he might be running late or if he managed to get lost. The guy was from a small place so it would be normal for him to get lost in the city. The red haired jock started to get a bit worried once half an hour passed so he decided to try and message him.

_Markiplier: Get lost?_

Sean on the other hand was having a mental breakdown with himself down the street from the Starbucks_. Oh my god. It’s happening. What if he doesn’t like me? What if I weird him out or scare him off? Felix said that this guy was a major asshole. Should I call Felix? No! I can do this! It’s just a guy! What’s the worst that could happen!?_ His heart was pounding out of his chest at the thought of meeting the guy that he had a major crush on. Sean didn’t see Mark’s message as he eventually gained the courage to walk inside the coffee shop. He managed to get in with a crowd of people since it was still around prime coffee rush hour. The lad looked at the menu. He tried his best not to look too noticeable since he was in fact running late in case Markiplier was there.

Mark didn’t notice Sean walk in right away. He was playing on his phone. The jock caught the green lephracaun out of the corner of his eye, the sight making the Asian blush and for his heart to jump in his chest. _It’s Sean. I should go over and talk to him- Wait. I can’t. I’m waiting on Jack. But…. My god, has Sean always looked that attractive?_ He couldn’t help but check out his classmate from afar. Stalking was something that the guy did best. His glasses make him look even more beautiful. Mark casually took out his phone and snapped a picture of Sean as he was grabbing a coffee that he ordered.

Sean grabbed his coffee and sat down in one of the bean bag like chairs when he saw his message from Markiplier.

_Jacksepticeye: Maybe? Lost in though mostly_

_Markiplier: Thinking about me too much?_

The Irishman rolled his eyes at the message. Mark kept his eyes on Sean. Everything that the Irishman did was adorable. He couldn’t help how small the guy was. Mark was a pretty short guy himself but he was bulky. This guy was just very petite.

_Markiplier: You know that guy that I told you about?_

_Sean rose a brow as he read the message._

_Jacksepticeye: Yeah? What about him?_

_Markiplier: He’s in the coffee shop and I kind of want to go talk to him but I’m also concerned that I’m going to end up hurting his feelings again or do something worse than that since the guy is just so fucking cute_

The lad couldn’t help but chuckle. The fact that Markiplier had someone that he had a crush on really hurt him but he was also happy that his friend had someone that he was chasing after, even if the Irishman was the one chasing after him himself.

_Jacksepticeye: Go talk to him. You never know. Maybe the guy chilled down. _

_Markiplier: You sure? I mean, we’re supposed to hang out_

_Jacksepticeye: We still will. Just go talk to your man, alright?_

Sean felt a tug on his heart strings. _I really hoped that Markiplier would eventually stop chasing after him. I mean, the guy is literally ignoring and running away from you. He wants you to leave him alone. _He sighed a bit. _I can’t help but support him though. I’d be a bad friend if I didn’t. I want him to be happy._

Mark smiled when he read Jacksepticeye’s message. He was physically prepared to walk over and talk to Sean but his brain was not mentally prepared at all. The guy tended to end up saying stupid things and stuff that he didn’t mean when he was put under pressure or felt extremely nervous or stressed. _I already hurt him. The last thing I want is for us to start something in public._ He took a few deep breaths and a huge chug of his espresso before making his way over to where Sean was sitting. He casually sat down next to him in the other bean bag chair.

“What are you doing here, loser?” _Oh crap! I didn’t mean to say that! Stupid brain! We are supposed to be trying to apologize to him!_

Sean was playing on his phone and didn’t even notice the jock when he sat down. The guy’s voice alone scared him back to reality. He looked over at Mark in shock before casually raising a brow. “Meeting someone? Drinking coffee.”

“Really? Me too.” _Okay. Good. Now be casual_. “Is it your imaginary boyfriend?” _ARE YOU SERIOUS!?!?!?!_

Sean rolled his eyes at the guy. _What is Mark doing here? I can’t even have a day to myself. “_Is there something you need or are you planning to drag me into the bathroom and kiss me again?”

_Oh shit. He’s still mad._ Mark smirked at that. “What? You really want me to?”

The Irishman practically snapped toward him. “Where are you even getting that idea from?!”

Mark wanted to know himself. His internal train was derailing into dangerous territory. He casually took another sip of his coffee, hoping the drink would set him back on the right track. “Who are you waiting for?”

“Someone. Why do you care?”

He put his hands up in defense. “I’m just asking.” Sean sunk further into his chair and held his coffee close to his chest. Mark had already messed up. “Hey…. I really am sorry… about everything”

The green haired lad looked over at the red haired jock. “I told you that I liked someone else but you still did something like that. I thought you were going to keep going. I thought you were going to hurt me and then tell all of your jock friends like they do in movies after bullying the nerd.”

The jock was at a loss for words. _All I wanted to do was kiss him._ He softly placed his hand on the leprechaun’s knee. _I still really want to kiss him_. “I like you, Sean. A lot.”

Sean’s cheeks turned a light pink. That was something that hadn’t crossed his mind_. I thought this guy hated me. He was the one that told me never to speak to him and that we would never be friends._ He noticed the expression on Mark’s face. _That’s the look he gave me before he kissed me_. He swallowed hard before pulling out his phone to try to change the conversation._ I can’t do this right now. Not here. Especially if Markiplier is here too._

_Jacksepticeye: How is it going so far? _

Mark had glanced at his phone when he saw the message pop up:

_Markiplier: Oh. You know. Shitty._

Sean rose a brow before responding. A sigh of relief washed over him when he saw the jock open his phone to do something else.

_Jacksepticeye: That bad? _

_Markiplier: Yeah. I told the guy that I like him but he’s just not hearing me out. It’s my fault anyways._

Mark casually glanced at Sean before looking back at his phone. He casually took a picture without the guy noticing and send the picture to Jacksepticeye.

Markiplier: I mean, the guy is cute right!? I wanted to kiss him since day one! My stupid brain blew it!

Sean practically choked on his drink when he saw the photo of himself that Markiplier had sent. _There is literally no one else over here except for us._ Mark freaked out when Sean got into a coughing fit.

“Sean, you okay!?” He grabbed the guy’s knee again and leaned over so he could actually look at the guy to see if he was in fact okay or not.

Sean was fine. He had been drinking his coffee when he was caught off guard. He practically shoved Mark. “You! YOU’RE MARKIPLIER!?!??!”

Mark froze in place before realizing exactly what was happening. He blushed. “J-Jacksepticeye!?”

“No, I’m just choking on my drink because I forgot how to fucking swallow! Yes it’s me, you dimwit!” His yelling sounded exactly like how he does in his videos.

Mark was stunned. He wasn’t sure if he should be happy or scared that he was in love with his best friend. Especially since he had kissed Sean on a wit. They were both in shock but no one was in more shock than Mark. The Asian had been telling Jack about how much he wanted to date Sean but then they turned out to be the same person. Talk about awkward.

The Irishman laughed lightly at the frozen expression on the American’s face. “What? Expecting someone else?” Sean knew that he was being rude but he was also in a bad mood. The guy that he had a crush on turned out to be his bully.

“W-Well kind of.” _That laugh is so cute_. “Wait. So is your name Sean or Jack?”

“It’s technically Sean but my friends call me Jack.”

Mark rolled his eyes at him. “Friends? You have friends? Ew. Who would want to be friends with you? Gross.”

Sean playfully punched his arm. “Irish and American friends. Beat that, loser!” The guy smiled at the red head. _Why am I suddenly being nice to him? Is it because he’s actually Markiplier? But Mark was the one that harassed me_. “Even with the guy that kissed me in the bathroom…”

Mark noticed the change of expression on the Irishman’s face. “I am sorry. About the kiss. I shouldn’t have done that. Especially how I did it.” He rubbed the back of his head nervously. “I just had a crush on you but didn’t exactly know how to tell you besides showing you. I know that that is stupid but I really am a thick headed jock.”

Sean smiled softly at Mark. “It’s okay. Really. I’m not mad about the kiss.”

“Really? Because you’ve been avoiding me like the plague.”

“I thought you were bullying me.”

Mark had to stop for a second. “What would have made you think I was bullying you?”

Sean just gave him an ‘are you serious right now’ expression. “You bullied me on day one. You pretty much yelled at me on the first day of school. You’re also a jock and I’m a nerd. People like you tend to beat up and bully kids like me. I thought you kissed me because you wanted to blackmail me, use me, or just wanted sex. I wasn’t into it.”

Now Mark felt like a complete asshole. “That was never my intention. The worst I would use you for would be for a boyfriend since I like you.” He drank some more of his coffee before doing his best to try to change the subject. “I should leave.”

“I thought you were going to show me around town”

Mark rose a brow at him. “You…still want me to show you around town?”

Sean smiled softly and played with his beanie. “You are my friend. A really good one.”

“…what if I mess up again?”

“Then I’ll punch you in the crotch, you asshole”

Mark couldn't help but smile. Sean was both adorable and threatening. _He's perfect._ He couldn't stop himself when he leaned over and softly kissed the guy's lips. What surprised him more was that the guy actually kissed him back this time. That made his heart happy. Sean blushed but returned the soft kiss. _Maybe this will be okay?_ It made both of their hearts happy.


End file.
